Multiverse Emergency Unit
The''' Multiverse Emergency Unit', sometimes referred to as the '''Magical Emergency Unit', or M.E.U for short, first appeared in'' The Ultimate Game, where Prue Haliwell, Piper Haliwell, and Phoebe Haliwell fought against the incoming threat known as the Arch Demon. The M.E.U formed an alliance with the Coalition following the Arch Demon's demise and now acts as a branch of the organization. Description Agents are sent out to different parts of the multiverse when magic is needed against a devastating threat or to deal with the paranormal. It is unclear how many magical beings are associated with this group, due to the fact that while the group has permanent members, they also bring in individuals on a case by case basis. While it is required for one to be female to be a member of the group, reserve members can be either male or female, though this has caused contention within the group. They are lead by seven individuals known as the Coven. Their base of operation is the ''House of Mystery, a mystical place between dimensions said to be the base of residence of Cain, the first murderer. While their actions can appear drastic at times they are at their core a noble group ready to use their magic for the benefit of the multiverse. Members of the group mainly include magical girls and women with magic affinity. They take advantage of the shared origins of each to perform feats of great power to save their respective worlds. Recent events have cause the group to have suffered an intense schism, with the Charmed Ones dead in the ensuing chaos and members scattered like lost, little lambs, the Coven scrambled to try and get some order among them once again, eventually turning to the Coalition for help. As a result of this, the MEU was absorbed into the Coalition and now acts as a branch of the organization. Due to this, all members of the MEU are also considered full members of the Coalition. Some in-fighting is still present and it's hotly debated whether or not males should be allowed status as full members of the group, but the Coalition keeps the group relatively in check. Plot Involvement The Ultimate Game The Haliwell sisters joined the Coalition's fight against the Arch Demon Akibahara, though in truth they were secretly working for the Multiverse Emergency Unit. Though all three sisters perished during the event, Morrigan contacted the Coalition following the Arch Demon's death in order to form an alliance. The group has gone on to become an arm of the Coalition's forces, though the group has experienced civil disputes as of late. Restless in Rapture Despite the organization as a whole not appearing within the event, figures of notable mention within the organization either appear or are mentioned, including Lucifer Anghelscu and Sabrina Spellman. The Heavy Saga Chapter Three - "Can't Play Dead" During this chapter, it is mentioned that Carissa, along with some other members of the organization, had gone off on a mission to investigate a strange anomaly detected in another world. Told from the perspective of Carissa's loyal aide, Knight Leader, muses to himself within the House of Mystery, before being approached by Michiru Matsushima, who coerced him to have some cake with her. They have a brief conversation during this time about the prospect of allowing males to join the organization as full-time members, but before long, Carissa returns from her mission to report her finding; a pod containing a woman in stasis who, upon being freed, eventually awakens, only to find that she has no memory of her recent past, only able to introduce herself as Riesbyfe Stridberg. Genesis Intermission Some time after the events of the third chapter of The Heavy Saga, Carissa is seen speaking with Riesbyfe, who is still attempting to piece her memory back together, though to little avail, much to the Holy Knight's frustration. The princess attempts to reassure her that her memory will return in time, before leaving in order to attend to further organizational duties, though Riesbyfe is left with only more doubts as time goes on. Civil War - Genesis Epilogue The M.E.U. appeared at the Multiverse Summit held at the Coalition HQ, represented by Carissa and Morrigan. When the topic of Ilona had become the main focus of the meeting between organizations, Carissa was in favor of Makoto Naegi's faction favoring regulation of her power, while Morrigan protested it, standing alongside Kyoko Kirigiri. Ultimately however, the state of the M.E.U. has changed very little, relatively unaffected by the events as a whole, not having enough emotional stake in the affair to be divided by it ultimately, and either way satisfied with the result of the matter of Ilona. In the aftermath of the event, Riesbyfe is seen accompanying Coalition members Kenji Miyazawa and Alvin to an unknown world, after Kyoko Kirigiri had received classified intel from Mom Lalonde regarding a strange world. It is there that the group comes across a myriad of pods identical to the one Riesbyfe was discovered in, alongside a dying Oswall E. Spencer, who recounts the events of Genesis ''to them, before committing suicide by unplugging his own life support, allowing the group to free the survivors of Point Zero. '''Brand of the Hawk' Though the ties to the organization are not made clear until halfway through the event, with connections to the M.E.U. being implied at best, it is revealed some time in that John Constantine, unwilling guide for the group of Survivors, is seeking out his personal close friend and partner, Zatanna Zatara, of the Coven, who had been captured by their mortal enemy, Felix Faust, who also took control of their ally, Etrigan the Demon. When the group storms Castlevania in order to rescue Zatanna, they also bump into Morrigan of the Coven, whom Constantine recognizes, who is revealed to have also ventured out to rescue Zatanna. In the aftermath of the event, with Etrigan's mind restored and Zatanna rescued, the two of them, along with Constantine and Morrigan, return to the House of Mystery. Right Hand of the Magic God While the rest of the Coven members were busy with other matters across the multiverse, Chise Hatori and Ruth were sent as representatives for them, the two ending up as players for the events of the Othinus Incident. Notable Members The Coven * Carissa * Castaspella * Clea * Ingrid * Merlin * Morrigan * Zatanna Zatara Regular Members * Ami Mizuno * Black Alice * Chise Hatori * Elizabeth Comstock * Haruka Tenoh * Kazuki Kazami * Kyoko Sakura * Maeveris Tilani * Makoto Kino * Mami Tomoe * Mechamage * Michiru Kaioh * Michiru Matsushima * Midna * Minako Aino * Rei Hino * Riesbyfe Stridberg * Ruth * Sayaka Miki * Tamamo-no-Mae * Urbosa * Usagi Tsukino * Willow Rosenberg * Yennefer Auxiliary Forces * Boston Brand * Chris Halliwell * Dorian Pavus * Etrigan * Gregorio De La Vega * Hugh Dawkins * Jason Blood * John Constantine * Knight Leader * Morrigan Aensland * The Inquisitor Former Members * Phoebe Haliwell - The Coven, died in service during The Ultimate Game. * Piper Haliwell - The Coven, died in service during The Ultimate Game. * Prue Haliwell - The Coven, died in service during The Ultimate Game. * Sabrina Spellman - Regular Member, died in service shortly before the events of Restless in Rapture. * Will Vandom - Regular Member, discharged during the events of Fighting of the Spirit due to her suspected corruption from Malevolence. Major Divisions and Branches The Coven The inner circle of the M.E.U. in charge of overseeing major operations of the organization and responsibilities. For all intents and purposes, they are essentially the leaders of the group, with each of them sharing equal power, unlike other organizations who have a central figurehead or two. Carissa is the latest member to join the Coven, having joined some time after the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, as explained in the third chapter of The Heavy Saga. Auxiliary Forces As the M.E.U. is considered exclusively a group of females, they reject males from any official membership, but accept services from other parties, mostly pre-existing acquaintances with members, such as Knight Leader, Carissa's closest aide from her home world, and Zatanna's own close allies from her home world, the Justice League Dark, consisting of those such as Etrigan, Boston Brand, and John Constantine, who also happens to be the owner of the House of Mystery in question, or at least, shares custody of it with Zatanna. Trivia *The organization's original name was "Magical Multiverse Emergency Unit" but was changed because it was deemed too silly sounding. *Castaspella, Ingrid, and Carissa were the three new members of the Coven that replaced the Charmed Ones some time after The Ultimate Game. Category:Organizations Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Witch Hunter Category:Multiverse Emergency Unit Category:Restless in Rapture Category:Civil War Category:Brand of the Hawk Category:The Heavy Saga Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Fighting of the Spirit